


Vaguely Psychic

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya thinks maybe he has a superpower, kind of. It's a bit weird, though, it won't leave him alone, and Tanaka can't help but make fun of him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaguely Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't AU. It's not even magic, to be honest…

In the beginning, Nishinoya didn't think much of seeing Hinata everywhere. He couldn't explain it, but sometimes he lifted his head for no reason, not looking for anything in particular, and Hinata was there, right in front of him. Sometimes Hinata didn't even make any noise, aside from obvious things such as footsteps. When there shouldn't have been a sign of anyone walking up to him, he caught Hinata approaching him.

The first time it ever happened, Nishinoya was walking home from practice alongside Tanaka. He turned his head to look behind him, and Tanaka raised an eyebrow at the action. Hinata's shout then drew their attention to a bike hurtling towards them in the distance, in the direction that Nishinoya turned. It was hard to see, but the voice was definitely his.   

"Kageyama told me you were going to get meat buns!" He yelled as he got closer. Hinata screeched his bike to a halt before he could collide into them, although they still flinched when he was close.

"Other people can't buy you meat buns all the time," Tanaka said. 

Hinata wrinkled his nose. "I have money! Besides, I rarely ask. You two just buy them for me."

Tanaka cleared his throat, coughing behind his hand. " _I'm_ not the one who does that."

Nishinoya laughed, and he slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "What a liar." Hinata's nose was still scrunched up, and Nishinoya tapped him on the nose, startling him into dropping his frown. Nishinoya and Tanaka both burst out laughing.

Hinata didn't protest, but he did stare at Nishinoya in confusion, touching his own nose with a tentative tap.

  

* * *

 

Another time, during practice, the team was given a short break when Nishinoya decided to sit down. He was gulping down water when he suddenly span himself around on the floor, and the spin brought him face to face with Hinata. Hinata was tip-toeing towards him, but he froze in the action, his hands curled in the air as if he was going to leap.

"Aww, I was trying to scare you." Hinata dropped his stance and scratched his head sheepishly.

Nishinoya crossed his arms and creased his eyebrows together. He didn't understand why he did that. He didn't have the sensation of someone's eyes on him or anything like that, he just moved without thinking.

Hinata crouched down in a plop-like motion. "How'd you do it?"

Nishinoya straightened, smoothing out his frown into a smug grin. "Oh, you're curious, huh?"

Hinata nodded, leaning forward with the happy, awed flush he had with anything he found impressive. "Tell me!"

Nishinoya snapped his head away, his casualness slipping. "N-nah."

That expression was going to be the death of him one day. The very first time he had seen it, Hinata had been complimenting him on his receives, calling him senpai and guardian deity. He had never gotten over that heart attack, and now, whenever he saw Hinata with the same glow of admiration directed towards him, Nishinoya found himself too embarrassed to speak. That original moment always ran through his mind, the extravagant praise that no one should even have the right to say. It was dangerous. 

Thankfully, Ukai called them back to practice, and he didn't need to respond to Hinata at that moment. 

 

* * *

 

Outside of school, Nishinoya should have found it impossible to anticipate bumping into anyone he knew. There was too many people in existence for him to expect to find someone, by just raising his head or glancing somewhere like he knew he would catch someone. Finding Hinata in that strange way he did in a random place in town would definitely be strange, he told himself. 

He was on his way to a nearby store when he turned his head, spotting Hinata hiding behind a trash can. When they made eye contact, Hinata sighed and poked his head out further. Nishinoya backtracked to get to him.

"Shouyou, what are you doing?"

"I saw you up ahead, and I thought I could scare you today, but I guess I couldn't…" Hinata puffed his cheeks in a huff. "Seriously, how?"

Nishinoya patted his head. "Never." He started walking away, and Hinata followed, whining.

"You're never going to tell me?"

"Not knowing won't kill you, Shouyou." He grinned at the pout on his face. Hinata was fidgeting in impatience, rubbing his knuckles together and sighing again.

"But Noya-senpai, I really wanna know." 

Nishinoya coughed, spluttering. The word sent a jolt through him, squeezing his chest for a second and making his head swim. He cuffed Hinata on the shoulder afterward, satisfying his sudden irritation. "Don't do that!"

Hinata yelped, but he didn't cringe backwards. Instead his eyes glinted mischievously. "Noya-senpai! Noya-senpai! Noya-senpai!"

Nishinoya clapped his hands over his ears and ran.

 

* * *

 

 Once in a while, Nishinoya had to admit, he fell asleep in class. Other times he just doodled or paused in note-taking to add colorful monologue, but today, he fell asleep. Dead asleep, probably, since the boy behind him told him that he snored whenever he rested his head on his desk. 

Today, when he opened his eyes and raised his head on his own, rousing himself with a drowsy yawn, Hinata was standing in the doorway with wide eyes. His foot was still in the air, about to take another step, and his hand also halted in its grip on the door.

Nishinoya jerked himself fully awake then, knocking over his notebook and pencil with a jolt. Class was over, and it was lunchtime; no one was paying any attention to him.

Out of his daze, he now realized that Hinata was actually there. Dreaming that he was there wasn't that much better, but it wasn't eerie. This, however, made him feel as if he was falling into a hazy, creepy stupor, surrounded by Hinatas wherever he glanced. This was almost terrifying. He slid his hand to his chest, as if he had to shove his stampeding heart back in.

"You were snoring!" Hinata groaned. "I heard it through the door! That's just unfair."

Nishinoya pressed a hand to his forehead. "Wha?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Hinata slammed the door fully open and sprinted to his desk. He reached his hands towards Nishinoya's collar and shook him.

Nishinoya swatted him away. "I'm awake already! I'm awake!" 

"You were probably faking…" Hinata narrowed his eyes at the wall, and he brought his hand to his elbow to fidget again.

"Didn't you say you heard me snore?"

"He was definitely asleep," one of his classmates muttered. "He fell asleep in the middle of class." Someone else snickered.

"But why." Hinata jostled him again to grab his attention, and Nishinoya turned to listen. "Why is it impossible to scare you?"

Nishinoya pursed his lips into an innocent smile. "Who knows?"

"Please, Noya--"

Nishinoya lurched into a flurry. _"No."_ He scrambled to throw his arms up to shield his ears. "I can't hear you, Shouyou!"

He could still see Hinata mouth  _senpai_ and  _Noya_ over and over, and he bit his lip, bowing his head to hide his embarrassment. His head was hot now, and he gave a light kick to Hinata's shin to shut him up.

 

* * *

 

By now, Nishinoya was calm and buried deep in his belief that no one could startle him. He listened to music and walked around without being afraid of someone sneaking up on him.

So when Daichi gave him a light tap on the shoulder one day, without warning, Nishinoya screamed and leapt into the air. He ended up landing on top of the chair that Takeda sometimes sat on for practice.

Everyone broke into a fit, clutching their stomachs and gasping for air.

"God, Noya, you looked insane," Tanaka breathed out. He bit his lip to hold in a laugh and he raised his arms in an exaggerated flourish, completing it with a hop. He sputtered back into a cackle after.

Nishinoya hiked his shoulders to his ears and glared at the ground. "Daichi scared me…" he muttered.

At that, Hinata wrenched his head up. "He scared you? How?!?" He glanced wildly between them, opening his mouth in shock. Daichi was too busy laughing to answer.

 

* * *

 

Nishinoya's failure to catch Daichi stoked a terrifying determination in Hinata to follow him everywhere. He was aware that this had become a weird game between them, but he was more frightened by the fact that Hinata  _never_ won. Every time, no matter where he was, he found Hinata before he could be startled. 

Hinata tried so hard, but Nishinoya caught him every single time, somehow. He felt a bit bad about it, since he used little effort in glancing up and catching him, but he had no idea how to let him win. He didn't know how to stop himself, since it just felt so natural to look. It didn't feel any different from getting a curious view of his surroundings.

One day, he managed to get to Tanaka's house without being stopped by Hinata. He desperately needed help, and he hoped that Tanaka would understand and come up with something. He was blanking out any time he thought about what to do with Hinata, and questioning this odd ability took him nowhere. 

"You need advice, huh?" Tanaka puffed out his chest. "You came to the right guy! So what is it about? A girl? Is it finally a girl? Have you chosen someone to replace Kiyoko--" 

"It's  _not_ about a girl!" he snapped. 

"So quick to say no…" Tanaka crossed his arms. "Fine, have it your way. What's the problem?"

Nishinoya frowned. It might be a bad idea to actually say who this was about. "Someone is…well… I have a weird problem."

Tanaka nodded expectantly. "And?"

"I have a really weird problem. It's  _really_ weird."

"…You're doing a terrible job explaining."

Nishinoya groaned and shoved his hands through his hair. "It's so hard to put into words!"

Tanaka patted him on the back. "Romance is difficult, I know."

"Shut up, Ryuu." He didn't bother to shove his hand off, but the growl alone made Tanaka laugh and retreat.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. I'll let you talk."

Nishinoya nodded. He let out a loud, long sigh, dropped his shoulders in defeat, and gave him a nameless summary. He thought it was neutral-sounding, aside from a casual mention of possibly having powers. Tanaka still guffawed at the end, though, shaking his head and burying it in his arm. 

"It's  _so_ a girl," he wheezed. 

"It is not!" Nishinoya gathered his fingers into fists and glared. "It's not a girl, dammit!"

Tanaka wiped at the corner of his eyes, pretending that he had cried from laughter. "This sounds like the kind of soulmate crap out of a book!" He schooled his face into a mock lovestruck one, and raised his hands to his face. "Please look at me, Noya-san!" he said in a high-pitched voice. 

Nishinoya slapped a hand at his side to distract himself from the angry flush flaring up. "Shut the  _hell_ up!"

Tanaka rubbed at his side with a grin. "Do you really do that? Just look up and see her?"

"Sh-shut up…" Nishinoya gritted his teeth and glanced to the side. It sounded stupid and ridiculous now. If it was a girl, then this was stupid and romantic, but if it was a guy, then this was stupid and embarrassing. There was no way out.

"What's her name?"

He twisted his head away, his nose in the air.   

"I'm going to find out eventually. There's no way I'm not going to see something happen."

"Nothing's going to happen," Nishinoya mumbled. He straightened and snapped, "And you're supposed to help me! You haven't given me any advice at all!"

Tanaka extended a hand. "Give me a name as payment, and I will."

"No way." Nishinoya jumped to his feet. "No way!" He stomped his feet as he left the room, and he could hear Tanaka laughing as he did.

 

* * *

 

Nishinoya was jumpy now, but it had nothing to do with Hinata leaping out from bushes and latching himself onto Nishinoya--he was used to that. Sort of. Not really. What he was really concerned about was the fact that, sometime, Tanaka was going to see their odd game of hide-and-seek and put two and two together. 

He didn't understand why it became such a big deal, though. So what if it was Hinata? What was there to be afraid of? This didn't mean anything.

After school, when Nishinoya headed to the gym for practice, his eyes automatically went to the volleyball cart on the other side of the room. He didn't see or sense anything different about it, but the fact that he glanced there first was probably a sign. 

"…Hinata's in there, isn't he?" he asked Suga quietly. Suga's jaw went slack.

"How did you know?" 

"Boo!" Hinata popped out of the volleyball cart when Nishinoya walked near it, sending volleyballs tumbling on the floor. He had his arms up in claws, but at Nishinoya's unperturbed expression, he wilted. "That didn't get you, either?"

"No." Nishinoya sighed and reached for his hand, helping him out of the cart. Hinata crashed into him by accident, but they didn't fall to the floor.

"Sorry." Hinata tilted his head down, scurrying to back away. Nishinoya didn't think anything about the incident until he locked eyes with Tanaka and saw his eyes flash with realization.

Nishinoya froze. Tanaka looked shocked, and he knew that Tanaka definitely saw Hinata jump from the volleyball cart in an attempt to spook him. Anyone in the gym saw and heard that.

Tanaka brought a hand to his mouth. From the shaking in his shoulders, Nishinoya guessed that he was laughing underneath his hand, and he felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment.

He trudged up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Do not tell a  _soul_ about any of this."

"No one would believe me," he murmured, and he resumed snickering.

Nishinoya almost ran away, but he caught a mess of words from Tanaka he didn't expect to hear.

"I should have seen it coming." Tanaka brought the rest of his arm up to hide and muffle his laughter.

Nishinoya whirled around and slammed his palms on Tanaka's arms. "What did you just say?"

"It's so obvious, now that I think about it." Tanaka smirked. " _Noya-senpai,_ " he said in the high-pitched voice from before, and Nishinoya kicked him in the knee. Hard.

Tanaka lifted his leg and clutched it. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right," Nishinoya muttered. He ducked into his shoulders and squeezed his lips together. He glanced around from the corners of his eyes, and he felt himself sink into the floor when he noticed everyone staring at them.

 

* * *

 

 Later that day, Nishinoya packed up and stormed off before Tanaka could leave to walk home together with him. He paused every few minutes in his walk to kick at the ground and grumble to himself. 

Tanaka never went out and said it, but he was right. Nishinoya had a crush on Hinata. He didn't blush at his words because he couldn't handle praise, and he didn't buy him food because he was trying to be a good upperclassman. 

Thinking this through now, Nishinoya wondered if something like that was considered dishonest. Hinata thought that he bought him food out of friendship, after all. Would he get mad if he found out? Is that something people would get mad over?

His eyes slid to the branches of the tree above him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, disoriented from being dragged out of his thoughts. Orange hair peeked out from behind the leaves, and when he found Hinata's eyes, they were wide open.

"I didn't even make any noise!" Hinata wailed. He pulled his head back to groan to the sky.

Nishinoya squinted to get a better look at the tree. Seeing Hinata on a branch was worrying, but he hadn't climbed to the tip of the limb.

"Shouyou!" Nishinoya raised a fist. "Get down from there!"

He heard a heavy sigh. "I'm coming…" He shimmied backwards until he met the trunk of the tree, and then climbed down. Nishinoya could tell that he was hurrying, his hands scrabbling at the bark impatiently. He let himself drop when he was at a low enough height.

Once he landed, Nishinoya ran up to him and whacked him on the head with a loose fist. Hinata yelped, throwing his hands to his hair to rub his head.

"What was that for?!"

"For being stupid!" Nishinoya pointed at the branches. "You could've fallen off!"

"It wasn't even that high." Hinata shook off his complaints and bent his elbows eagerly. "Can we go have meat buns?" 

"No," Nishinoya said quickly. He narrowed his eyes. "Don't you ever get sick of eating them?"

"Nope!" Hinata grabbed his arm and tugged. "Come on, I want some!"

"I already said no!" Nishinoya gritted his teeth and steeled himself, but he could already feel his resolve crumbling. Hinata tugging and pouting and whining was hard to resist, his mouth quirking into a stubborn frown and nose scrunching up again. Nishinoya found himself staring, and he was so distracted that they went halfway to Ukai's store before he came to his senses.

His protests died in his throat when he noticed how Hinata was beaming at him, rattling his arm happily and making little hops. Nishinoya felt so drawn into his happiness that he returned the fervor, grinning and babbling in response to anything Hinata said or did.

The two continued like this until they reached the store. Nishinoya jerked out of his grip when a wave of self-consciousness hit him, and he glanced around to check for Tanaka.

Hinata watched him with a baffled gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Nishinoya returned to him with his smile back. He patted him on the shoulder and nodded his head. "And I'm not going to buy you meat buns today."

Hinata's hands shot out to grip him by the elbows. "But what will I eat, then?"

Nishinoya looked at the place on his arms where Hinata was touching him. He gulped and wondered when Hinata had become so touchy-feely.

"Well?"

Nishinoya pulled his arms backward, out of his hands. "J-just pick anything else."

"…Anything?" Hinata's mouth opened cheerfully. "Can I get chocolate?"

" _No._ " The both of them peered up and saw Ukai frowning down at them. "Out of everyone on the team, you two eat the most junk food already."

"No I don't!"

"You could have at least said 'we,' Hinata…" Nishinoya gave Ukai a sheepish smile and pleaded, "Please let him, just this once."

There was no way he was going to say why, and fortunately, Ukai didn't ask. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

When Nishinoya turned around, he found Hinata already clutching a chocolate bar in his hands. He raised it up to catch his attention and gave a small hum. 

"After this, no more. Got it?" Nishinoya waggled a finger at him in admonishment, but his voice wasn't firm at all. Hinata nodded with a goofy salute in response.

Hinata didn't open the wrapping until they were outside. It was starting to get dark now, and the street lamps were beginning to flicker on. They stood underneath one as Hinata ripped open the chocolate, tucking the wrapper into his pocket. He then nibbled on the edge of the bar.

"I thought you were going to finish it in a couple of bites," Nishinoya said. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he watched Hinata focus on munching.

Hinata paused in thought for a moment, and after he seemed to decide something, he broke a small piece off and handed it to Nishinoya.

"Here, take it." He nudged his hand against Nishinoya's chest, and when Nishinoya froze at the touch, Hinata brought it up and pushed it into his mouth.

Nishinoya's eyes widened. Hinata's fingertips brushed against his lips, and that sensation combined with the taste of chocolate on his tongue became overwhelming. Nishinoya raised his arm to bury his face.

He didn't see what Hinata did next, but he assumed that Hinata finished the rest of his chocolate when he piped up. "Thanks for the chocolate, Noya-senpai!"

Nishinoya felt his throat dry up. The flush from before burned him now, and he could feel the heat from where his arm met his cheeks. He tilted his head slightly to look over his arm, and when he locked eyes with Hinata, Hinata waved. 

"I should probably go home now. Thanks again!"

He watched Hinata walk away with skips and hops. Once Hinata was out of sight, Nishinoya leaned back until he collided with the wall. The pain did nothing to distract him from the fact that he was doomed.

 

* * *

 

During the next volleyball practice, Tanaka kept grinning at him and snickering to himself. That alone was only mildly worrying, but when Hinata walked in without a word, shuffling his feet and not meeting anyone's eyes, Nishinoya felt panicked.

Tanaka did  _something,_ and Nishinoya had no idea what it was. He didn't even want to think about it; it would probably drive him up the walls and terrify him further.

"Is everything okay, Nishinoya?" Asahi gave him a concerned look, but when he stepped closer, Nishinoya shook his head and raised his palms.

"I'm fine, fine! Fine. I'm fine." Nishinoya nodded and nervously laughed to himself.

That caught Suga's eye, but Suga didn't confront him about it. He was left alone for most of practice, and when he brought himself to glance up, he realized that Hinata kept to himself as well, his eyes darting everywhere except at Nishinoya.

 

* * *

 

He expected something to happen after practice, but he walked into the cool night air without anything happening to him. He felt relief, even if it was temporary, and he relaxed as he headed home beside Tanaka. 

He lifted his head in the middle of the walk to see a bush shuddering and shaking. Hinata had yet to recycle hiding tactics, but Nishinoya wouldn't put it past him. He never gave himself away this badly, though. Nishinoya felt himself twitch in anxiety just seeing the leaves quaking. 

When the branches rustled, and Hinata leapt out, Tanaka shoved Nishinoya forward. Nishinoya nearly tripped on a rock, and instead of having the chance to catch himself, Hinata crashed into him, his eyes clenching shut.

Hinata's nose just missed his, but their mouths weren't as fortunate. Or unfortunate. Nishinoya couldn't think at the moment. The sensation of Hinata's lips crushed against his shocked every other thought into silence. He couldn't even think about if he liked it or not in the one-second span that this happened.

In the next moment, Nishinoya flailed and shrieked, scrambling and trying to do  _something_ but ending up falling and landing on his rear.

Hinata looked as terrified as he felt, and he reached a hand out with a pale face. "…It was Tanaka's idea!" he stammered. "He said that if I wanted to startle you, this was the way to do it!"

Tanaka shot Nishinoya a sly, teasing grin. "Bye." He broke into a sprint and dashed around the corner, leaving them alone. 

Hinata's mouth was still twitching, his arm frozen in midair.

"Sh-Shouyou…" Nishinoya staggered to his feet, his eyes as open and stupefied as he had been from the kiss. He tried to gulp down the lump in his throat, but his thudding heartbeat left him breathing heavily.

Hinata blushed and stared at the ground. He clasped his hands together behind his back. "S-sorry! Ah, haha, it was kind of a joke! I'll never do it again! I'm sorry, Noya-senpai!"

Nishinoya snapped his head up, biting his thumb and shaking his head. He couldn't open his mouth to speak, and he couldn't steady any of his thoughts long enough to contemplate them. He just stood up and leaned forward, not understanding what he was doing until he felt Hinata's lips quivering against his.

He wasn't pulling away, though. That was the one thought Nishinoya found and clung to, running it through his mind over and over. With more confidence, he pressed their lips together, moving one hand to rest on Hinata's very warm neck, and the other on his cheek. Hinata gently nudged back for a few moments, but once they were both reassured that they wanted to kiss, Hinata became enthusiastic. His mouth opened and sloppily moved, no longer completely on Nishinoya's mouth. 

Nishinoya had honestly never kissed anyone before, but he knew that Hinata was overdoing it. Even if he felt that it wasn't natural, Nishinoya still found it endearing. He caught a glimpse of Hinata when he opened his eyes, and he saw Hinata with the same determined wrinkle in his nose, and his arms trembling where they were posed on Nishinoya's hips.

When he felt Hinata's tongue lick him, Nishinoya backed up to laugh.

"Shouyou, you're trying too hard," he breathed between laughs. 

Hinata clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on him. "Of course I don't know how to do this! I don't have any experience like you!"

"…Experience?" Nishinoya blinked. "I don't have any experience."

"Really?!" Hinata's mouth dropped open, and his hands moved to clutch Nishinoya's shirt over his chest. 

"Don't sound so happy about it!" Nishinoya yanked his hands off. He lowered his head. "But yeah, I've never kissed anyone before…" he murmured.

Hinata made his hands into fists and brought them together. "But I haven't kissed anyone before, either!"

"You haven't?" Nishinoya narrowed his eyes. "And you still wanted to kiss me? Just to scare me?"

Hinata waved his hands around. "I…But I wanted to! I just wanted an excuse…" He clapped his hands together and bowed. "And I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss that way, too." 

Nishinoya felt himself melt when he heard that Hinata made up an  _excuse_ just to kiss him. He scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, that's fine, Shouyou!" He ruffled a hand through Hinata's hair and smiled. Hinata tried to lift his head, but he ended up nuzzling into Nishinoya's hand.

Nishinoya removed his hand and flushed. "God, Shouyou, you're too cute. How did I even survive all this time without combusting?"

Hinata was about to talk, but he snapped his mouth shut at that, sputtering and stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. 

Nishinoya dug one of his own hands into Hinata's pockets, wrapping his hand around Hinata's. He grinned up at Hinata, even though he was blushing as hard as his kouhai. Hinata couldn't stare back at him without some sort of breakdown, so he glanced to the side and bit his lip.

They walked for a few minutes until Hinata could talk again. "By the way, how  _did_ you catch me every single time?"

Nishinoya shrugged. "I don't actually know…" He frowned and glanced around, not finding his partner in crime anywhere. "Tanaka told me it was some sort of soulmate crap, but…" Nishinoya shut up when he thought of how embarrassing it sounded. "Ah, I mean… No clue! I have no idea!"

Hinata nodded, ignoring his discomfort as his eyes shone with admiration. "Still. That's so amazing. You're so cool, Noya-senpai."

When Nishinoya choked and started coughing, feeling heat prickle him everywhere, he realized that he was never going to get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
